The Tale of the Warrior with a Long Snout
by AngelArtemis
Summary: A One Piece Reincarnation in which a hard-nosed individual replaces a long-nosed.


**Prologue**

Not too long ago I was Smith, a 36-year-old male performing tremendous duties that were highly prestigious for my beloved nation…  
I dirtied my hands by immobilizing potential threats through sharpshooting. Be it a suspect or a convict. It did not matter.

Albeit it certainly helped that the payment noticeably bolstered me with aiding my younger siblings' college expenses, and to keep my sanity intact I also bought several means of entertainment merchandises, one of them being a manga called One-Piece. You are probably wondering why I am telling you this?

Well, I am currently in this peculiar circumstanc…

"Captain Usopp! There's an idiot with a straw-hat down by the coast!"

_'I'm in my favorite manga, and someone just had to insert me as the fucking allusion to Pinocchio..."  
_

**Chapter 1: Refusing and Demanding**

The second I woke up, I knew something was wrong. It wasn't the distinct room I currently occupied that unnerved me, nor was it the fact that I realized my nose received a considerable elongation.  
No… the first thing I felt erroneous was the extra metaphysical pouch inside my body, filled to brim with some sort of spiritual energy.

I was hyperaware of it, and because of those grounds it was nearly effortless to mould. I brought the energy up to my left pinkie and observed with slight morbid fascination as the finger turned into some sort of black reinforcement.

_'W-what is this? It looks like… no, it can't be…'_

I bolted towards the nearest mirror. I was expecting a rough face, bald head and compact muscles hardened through several years of military training. But the body in the mirror did not belong to me. It reflected a lean young adult with curls and a long nose, it reflected Usopp.

_'Ah fuck, either I'm going crazy or it looks like I got transferred into the Coward.' _

My musing did not stop because of the temporary shock, I was quickly planning, analysing and inferring the unforeseen situation to develop a temporary long-term plan for my security and safeness. _'This world isn't a joke, there are weapons capable of destroying entire islands… Heck, there are people capable of that too. I currently only have Usopp's muscle and collective memories. Fortunately, it doesn't seem like I inherited his urge to run away from… everything…'_ I sighed heavily and ruffled my curly hair, satisfied that this confusing incident gave me hair at least.

_'Should I even join the Straw-hats? I could always live out the rest of my days in peace and quiet in this remote island..." _I looked out the nearest window, and what met my gaze was a beautiful sight of Syrup Village, just waiting to be tainted by one of the celestials or pirates.

_'No, I can't do that. The moral system of this world clashes with mine, their view of Justice is unfair to the weak, and because of me being a cynical ethnocentric bastard, I need to assist this world's populace and become their saviour. The best way to do that is to join Luffy. Either way, the name 'God' Usopp does have a nice touch of harmony."_

With a renewed vigour, I proceeded in an almost automatic ritual with my current body due to Usopp's muscle memories. First brushing my teeth with Usopp's toothbrush, then clothe myself with Usopp's usual attire. Then grab his food from the fridge to consume it.

Out of the corner of my eye, my gaze fell upon a slingshot lying on the kitchen table. Usopp's weapon. I idly wondered how effective it was for it to be Usopp's weapon instead of a gun. I went closer to it and picked it up before going outside.

The closest animal target was a seagull around 3 miles away. I licked my finger to fathom the wind current, brought the slingshot to a preferred and realistic position. Breathed in, then out.

I shot.

I missed terribly.

Some nearby villagers even laughed at my rather comical attempt.

I shook myself in the head. Usopp really was an idiot for choosing this atrocious weapon.

_'wait, what if I tried it with haki…'_

I reached inside my esoteric pseudo-fourth-dimensional pouch and tried to use it to sharpen my very abstract sixth sense and give my ammunition reinforcement. I decided to use around half of my reserve for the former action and around 1/8 for the latter. What followed stirred me to the very core.

I could feel everything in the island. Everything. From the very plants, to the animals. Even the various other villagers in the island. I could predict their very movements the instance It happened.

No, I could do much more. I could feel their course of action seconds before they wanted to do it. I could see the future. With that in my mind, I quickly placed my slingshot in a position that appeased my sixth sense, used a rock as ammunition, and shot at what I perfectly knew would be the place where the seagull would be three seconds into the future.

The rock hit the seagull's seemingly microscopic head. The seagull became headless, and the nearby villagers who witnessed the spectacle applauded at my professedly lucky shot, before moving on to the village to spread this gossip.

One of the townfolks noticing this display was an old man owning the island's only gun-shop.

"That wasn't luck boy. Your sharp eyes were showing it. You determined the wind current and the temperature through your finger. Spread your legs to minimize the recoil for better accuracy, and worst of all you managed to accomplish the impossible calculation that goes into the shooting process and execution… all of that with your slingshot and natural senses." He claimed, genuine amazement evident in his statement.

"No need to praise me old man. I prefer young women." I joked, brushing off his endeavour in complimenting. The geezer chuckled, taking the joke with grace. "Besides, I can't afford any weapons besides this. So, I'm forced to utilize what I currently have if I still want to keep my marksman skills sharp."

The old man gazed at me with some nostalgic sympathy. He appeared conflicted before appearing resigned.

"I was once in your position youngster. Being relatively poor sure is a melancholy feeling. Catch." He threw a banana shaped object at me, I seized it.

It's a standard flintlock pistol. It appears to have the capacity to conduct several rounds of bullet inside itself. Indicating the fact that the gun might be automatic, although it displays no magazines.

_'It's going to be a pain in the arse to reload it after wasting all the rounds.' _I grimaced internally. _'Although it is an upgrade compared to the slingshot'_ I almost shuddered at the thought of the abomination of a weapon.

"Thanks, old man!" I did not smile, knowing it would come out as a sneer instead of a grin.

"No problem kiddo." His expression beaming with raw pride, before he walked inside his store to manage it. Meanwhile, I continued to muse.

_'Armament Haki really taxes on my pitiful reserves. Around 15% percent for a simple little rock to be reinforced if I had to calculate. Certainly not my domain. Passive prediction and awareness do deplete my intangible supply, but it looks like I regenerate more than I consume in that regard. Active Observation Haki makes me poke into the future, but only once or else I'll be useless in the battlefield. Not ideal in a combat situation.' _I brought up the flintlock and examined it.

I felt a bright presence outside closing into the village. Assuming who it was, I closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint its location. It wasn't that long from here. Three kids were also moving quickly to my whereabouts, they're quite familiar….

"CAPTAIN USOPP! THERE ARE THREE PIRATES BY THE SHORE"

Ah, it's Ninjin, Piiman and Tamanegi. Part of my play pirate crew, the Usopp pirates.

"I'll be the judge of that. Follow me." I ran towards where Luffy and co. is. Closing in on the area, I spotted Zoro acting aloof with Nami punishing Luffy with an iron fist. "wait by the bushes" I commanded them.

Knowing that the first impression is very crucial in this meeting, I muffled my presence and ran up to them. Then proceeded to shove a gun in front of Luffy. They became startled by my sudden appearance.

"You know the drill…" I said, cruel smile evident, and eyes seeming merciless to top the cake. The kids thinking this was a joke, muffled their laughter's at my antic. Nami mistook their muffled snickering's as psychopathic and sadistic giggles, she froze because of it. Zoro narrowed his eyes and went for his blade, ready to cut me down the moment I let down my guard.

Luffy simply tilted his head so the straw-hat obscured his eyes. He gave the impression of being threatening. "Risk your life on it. With that pistol, you risk..."

"Ye ye ye, I know. Hear me out. Either you die, or you invite me to your crew Monkey D. Luffy. Will you accept it, or will you risk **your **life on it" I smirked sadistically. Everybody looked on with shock.

Luffy's eyes conveyed irritation before he attempted to say "I refus…"

"I refuse your refusal" my smirk became even more sadistic.

"BASTARD!" Luffy looked angry, already going for the punch. I dodged it. He went for another punch, I dodged it again. This tirade went on for quite a while. Luffy looking more annoyed by the second. Before he dashed backwards to make a gap in-between us. He stretched his arms out.

**"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN"**

I swayed around his arms quite easily. Haki sure is a broken ability. I closed in our distance and coated my arm with reinforcement. I punched. The ambush got blocked by one of Zoro's sword. It broke. He seemed shocked by the turn of events, before he had a sadistic smile plastered on his face, excitement apparent in his gaze.

My eyes widened in complete surprise, before I ducked his slice. _'he's too fast for my view!' _

Zoro was already behind me, arms outstretched. Going for another attack, he literally missed by a hair.

He continued his barrage, not willing to give me any pause.

Knowing this had to end, lest I get tired of this onslaught, I cocked my gun, ready to shoot him in the leg. He quickly drawed out his other sword, slashing at my position.

I ditched any attempts at harming him, and quickly evaded the attack before going for a tactical retreat.

"Never thought I would find any good opponents in this part of the sea" Zoro's voice was filled with ruthless mirth. I almost shuddered. Fighting him without preparation would be a bad idea.

"Luffy, I'll give you free meat if you…" my attempt at bribery was shortcut.

"MEAT! GIVE ME!" Luffy exclaimed. His mouth beginning to salivate.

"uh, but only if you let me join your crew" I said nervously. Is he clinically retarded? I must find out in the future. Perhaps Garp's punches made him braindead?

Luffy looked to be in deep contemplation.

"Wait, are you Yasopp's son Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Technically I am." I claimed. Luffy's eyes became as wide as saucers. I felt a bit of guilty for lying like this, but this is the only identity I can inherit in this world.

"WE HAVE A NEW NAKAM-"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Nami punched him over the head. _'woah, I didn't even notice her before now. As expected by a professional thief.'_

"Captain Usopp, you were amazing!" The kids said, they were all bound together in rope. _'seems like she took care of them while Zoro had all my attention'._

"Captain?" Zoro asked. Suspicion laced in his voice. He looked ready to jump at me.

"The only source of entertainment I can have in this village is playing pirate and telling stories to a really hot chick" I shrugged. Zoro was looking at me like I grew a second head.

"OI, WE'RE NOT ENTERTAINMENT" the kids screamed at me. I looked at them, then proceeded to laugh.

"Why would you even want to be a pirate and how did you know Luffy's name?" Nami asked. Both her eyes and voice giving away disgust and doubt.

_'She's doubting me? The bitch who's going to steal Luffy's ship is doubting me? That fucking thot!'_

I glared at her before claiming "I'm not only joining because it'll be a great adventure, it's also going to be a huge political intrigue. Besides, I know Luffy's name because I can see the future."

"WHAT, WHY ARE YOU LYING CAPTAIN USOPP!" The kids exposing my supposed lie. Nami was looking at me with slight dislike.

_'This'll be troublesome. It'll deplete all of my reserves.' _I made Observation Haki active. The future being disclosed to me.

"You- "Nami was cut off my me.

"You want to say that I'm a dirty liar that deserves nothing more then being a pirate, right?" My smile becoming smugger as she became surprised.

"That's-" She was cut off again.

"You want to say that I'm just predicting your words based on your first words, you'll also attempt to harm me after hearing this" I sensed a massive killing intent. I ran away.

"You're going DOWN!" She chased after me. Luffy's eyes shone like stars at my ability, and he tried to chase me down to get more tricks. The kids were flabbergasted, and Zoro… well…

he was already gone...


End file.
